With One Last Tear
by The Sacred Feminine
Summary: Think they're mad." "Well I would be too if I didn't have you... You ponder that." Just a little ficlet I came up with the other night. I think it's cute... And a little sad.


**A/N-He he…Ummm… Sorry? I know I shouldn't be writing another story but! Okay listen to the but! But it is only a one-shot story so you should be proud I didn't act like **chalkandgatorade **and start writing another chapter story! I think I have enough of those… You know what I mean right? Okay so on with the story; and I'll try not to let the plot bunnies get to restless. **

**A/N2-This story was originally in 3rd person but I think it sounds better in 1st person. If you don't like it you may take the time to copy and past it into a new word document and changing all the 'I's' to Draco and all the 'Me's' to he or him. But this story has a MAJOR copy-write label on it so please don't take it and say you wrote it!**

_PRESENTING-ROMEO AND JULIET  
__STARRING  
__DRACO MALFOY  
__AND  
__PANSY PARKINSON_-

-Read the sign above the Wizarding cinema. I scanned the crowd looking for my brown eyed beauty. Seeing no sign of her I sighed, gained composure and motioned for my chauffer to open the door. I stepped out and was greeted by squeals of "I love you Draco" and "Can I have an auto-graph?" I even swore I heard a supposedly seductive squeal of "My bed is free tonight!" I just shook my head and started signing auto-graphs.

I was halfway along when I saw her trying to make her way through the crowd. I motioned for my bodyguards to clear a path for her. They stepped over the rope and walked up to her. She smiled sweetly and pointed to me, saying something. They nodded and picked her up by her arms, carrying her over to me.

As they put her down allowing her to run over and give me a hug, I heard squeals of anger and turned to her.

"I think they're mad."

"I would be too if I didn't have you," She said, leaving me utterly bewildered. "You ponder that."

I nodded and led her into the cinema. We sat down in our reserved seats waiting for the world premier of Romeo and Juliet to start.

"You know," I said as the cinema continued to fill up, "I still have no idea what the hell most of the phrases in the movie mean…" She laughed. I loved her laugh. I would do anything just to make her laugh. It made me feel light and like nothing else mattered; when she laughed. Just then the lights dimmed and in the middle of the screen words lit it up-

"_I'll always love you cat._"

She looked over at me, while I was staring at the screen acting as if I cared about copyright warnings. "What was that?" She whispered urgently.

"Shhh, it's starting." I put an arm around the back of her sea, smirking into the darkness before me; not really watching the movie.

* * *

The movie was over and she, like most of the other girls, was crying. I smiled remembering how she had turned to me at the end and hugged me, reassuring herself that it was just a movie and I didn't die. I had kissed her forehead and told her that it _was_ just a movie and I wasn't going anywhere. And I didn't intend to, not until my time was up. I took her hand a stood, smirking as my bodyguards positioned themselves behind me, slightly off center, on impulse.

I was about to leave with her when a resounding _bang_ was heard. It blasted me forward and I landed on the ground, facedown.

She rushed over to me and rolled me over while my bodyguards surrounded me, protecting their charge. She was frantic, "Draco are you alright?"

"Well… no… but I'll survive." I tried to sit up crying out in pain. She rested my head on her lap, brushing hair out of my eyes and trying to keep herself in check.

"I'm fading," I whispered in pain.

She bowed her head, not wanting to believe it but knowing there was nothing she could do to stop it. "I love you."

"I'll always love you… Ginevera." And with one last tear, my time was up.

**A/N-Sooo… Did you like it? Damn plot bunnies! I was crying when I was writing 'cause I had it written down and I was copying it and I started crying even though I knew what was going to happen. Anyway I am well aware that I am supposed to be finishing 'LTD' and 'TIM' and here I am writing another story… (sigh) When will I learn? LOL. I won't :-D**


End file.
